


We'll Get There

by kuguuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Self indulgent really, gender neutral reader, i'll never give up gn reader inserts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuguuri/pseuds/kuguuri
Summary: You don't even remember how you got into this situation, but you definitely weren't going to argue against it.





	We'll Get There

**Author's Note:**

> porn is all I can make my dudes rip

How you came to be between these two attractive men, grinding on Iwaizumi's lap with him biting around your neck and Semi pretty much shoving his tongue down your throat, you don't know, but fuck, you'd be lying if you said you weren't enjoying it.

Iwaizumi's hands slid under your t-shirt and up your hips to tweak at your already hardened nipples, making you let out a small moan of appreciation into Semi's mouth.  
You smirked a little when you felt a small twitch on your ass from Iwaizumi, but it was quickly wiped away when Semi pulled away from your lips to nibble on your ear lobe.

Iwaizumi seemed to be struggling in the limited space between your skin and your t-shirt so he pulled you back from Semi to pull off the bothersome thing.  
You were tempted to run your arms in attempt to warm yourself from the sudden chilly hair that hit you, but it seemed that Semi had something else in mind when he pinned your arms behind your back for Iwaizumi to grab a hold of. While your lust-hazed mind processed what just happened, Semi got up from the bed to fully undress himself.  
It wasn't until that he sat back down in front of you that you noticed his cock.

How _the fuck_ was a dick so pretty? Could dicks even be pretty? Apparently so because Semi had one of a pretty dick.

However your thoughts were quickly dashed when you felt Iwaizumi get up to undress and Semi moved behind you and pinned your arms back once more.  
There was nothing you loved more than to see Iwaizumi undress. Even if he wasn't trying to, he always looked so sensual.

Iwaizumi sat down in front of you and gave you a smile that did not really match the situation you were currently in, but it still made you feel warm inside.  
"It feels great to finally see your face." He leaned in to kiss you, which you gladly returned. Once he pulled away he ran his hand through your hair. "I can't wait to feel your lips around my cock. Feel your mouth around me just trying to get as much as you can in. But first we have to get those pesky shorts of yours off so Eita can bury himself in you, isn't that right?"  
Semi only let out a grunt of affirmation and began tugging at the back of your shorts.  
"We're finally getting to the good part."

 

**Author's Note:**

> but seriously, there needs to be more gender neutral readers so different people can enjoy these kinds of writing so I'll gladly make some when I get small bursts of inspiration. 
> 
> anyway, there may be some Alisa Haiba stories coming because I love her so much. whether it's sfw or nsfw i don't know but it'll happen. Maybe some langst too


End file.
